merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Current Fight(s) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I have to vote for Alator! Aglain didn't display any magic tricks, and was killed, while Alator would be around Morgana's level when it came to magic. So, Alator for me! 18:33,10/19/2012 *I vote for Aglain, he is a druid chief and I am sure he possesses some fantastic skills! 23:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) *I don't know! I don't know! This is such a close match...and we don't really know much about either one of them....I suppose I would choose Aglain, because he has less votes...it's very close though. ~~Emily Windsnap~~ ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *Of course Ruadan! He is such a skilled fighter with a variety of weapons! Despite his age, he has honour and would never use magic, even when faced with numerous knights of Camelot. Not to mention how much of a loving father he was. GO, RUADAN! 18:35,10/19/2012 *Without doubt I vote for Alvarr! The wonderfully hansome sorcerer that needs to return! T5tess (talk) 23:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) *As much as I like Alvarr I'm going to vote for Ruadan... LOL JKS ALVARR ALL THE WAY! CUMMON ALVARR, WIN THIS DUEL! 23:57, October 19, 2012 (UTC) *I will never understand the Alvarr fandom...I'm with Ruadan. I just don't get what's so great about Alvarr... ~~Emily Windsnap~~ *ALVARR RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he was there when Morgana turned bad, whereas Ruadan has only been there to help her a little bit.Gwaine artist (talk) 07:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''The Gleeman vs Aredian'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Helios vs Cenred'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Merlin vs Arthur'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *"Merlin vs Arthur" *Serket vs Wilddeoren *Kilgharrah vs Aithusa Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe